


Broken Memories

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hinted Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's nice to forget what's wrong in the world, but there's always a moment when it comes rushing back at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Memories

All around him Clint listened to people moving and the sound of machines beeping. The only reason he could tell that there was someone beside him was because he could smell the Starbucks coffee that Phil always had on him when he was doing a lot of paperwork.  
“Phil…”  
“Look who finally joined us in the land of the living” his voice was short and angry, but Clint could still hear the worry in it “that was a stupid move”  
“I had to save the guy who was…”  
“That’s not true and you know it” Phil cut him off “stark was on his way”  
“He wasn’t going to make it…”  
“He made it to you”  
“Because I used a grappling hook arrow”  
“And it still broke”  
“Squeezing his eyes closed Clint took a deep breath "what did I hit if he caught us?”  
“One of the aliens nailed him in the back. He dropped you but you were close enough to the ground that it only broke a few bones”  
“The guy?”  
“Stark saved him?” Clint could still hear the anger in his boyfriends voice “Clint…”  
“Don’t” he begged, finally opening his eyes and looking over at Phil. He didn’t need to hear the same words that Phil said to him every time, it wouldn’t change anything.  
“Fine, I won’t. But you know someone else will”  
“How long?”  
“Two minutes, if we’re lucky”   
Reaching out a hand Clint whimpered when Phil didn’t take it “please…”  
“Clint you know I…” Clint shook his head to shut Phil up.  
“I don’t care. Just…please Phil” watching his boyfriend Clint smiled a little when Phil sighed, admitting defeat as he started to reach out for the outstretched hand.  
He was just about to take Clint’s hand when the doors to the room crashed open and Clint closed his eyes in defeat.  
“Clinton Francis Barton how dare you try to kill yourself in a massive alien invasion without me, again!” Jaspers voice filled the room as he stood at the door practically seething.  
“Sorry” Clint whispered, opening his eyes again to look at the empty seat beside him where Phil used to always sit “won’t happen again…”


End file.
